1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device used in an electronic device such as a portable telephone, PC, PDA, television, and videocassette recorder.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the input device includes a multi-direction input device including an operation member held in a slidable manner in multi-directions, a plurality of movable contacts having conductivity arranged at an outer peripheral part of the operation member, and a plurality of insulating substrates, including a resistor body, arranged in a range of the operation member, where each of the plurality of movable contacts is arranged facing the plurality of resistor bodies, and the movable contact moves with the slidable movement of the operation member so that the contact area of the movable contact with respect to the resistor body varies.
In such multi-direction input device, as shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-62985, a collar part 11b of an operation body 11 projecting out from a hole 10d of a drive body 10 is prevented from slipping out in a hole 10c of the drive body 10.